<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birthday surprise by lesmiserablol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942048">birthday surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol'>lesmiserablol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras sighs. “I, uh, wanted to surprise you for your birthday on Friday, so...happy early birthday, Grantaire.”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding,” Grantaire can’t keep the huge smile off his face. “She’s mine?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>birthday surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: "grantaire finds out enjolras has a (rescue) kitten !!!" from an anonymous user. I took the idea and ran with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Enjolras?” Grantaire says slowly as he opens the door, noticing the empty living room and kitchen area and making his way to Enjolras’s bedroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door is shut, so he knocks and Enjolras says. “Hey, come in, just be careful-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grantaire is already opening the door and sees the look of horror on Enjolras’s face for just a second before he realizes something is running for his feet. He reaches down and grabs it, cradling the kitten gently in his hands before it can escape to the living room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Grantaire!” Enjolras says, his voice higher than usual. “What are you - I thought you were Combeferre - how did you -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Courfeyrac told me he and Ferre just left, and Courf always leaves the door unlocked, so I just walked in,” Grantaire says, scratching the kitten behind the ears and smiling as it begins to purr. “So, um, any reason why you have a kitten hiding in your room?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enjolras hesitates. “Would you believe me if I told you she belongs to Combeferre?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know he’s only slightly allergic to cats, but I still don’t think he’d get a kitten. Well, that’s not true, I’m sure if Courfeyrac pulled enough puppy eyes he’d say yes to anything,” Grantaire responds. Enjolras is sitting on the floor and he notices that he is surrounded by little cat toys. “So, no, I would not believe you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enjolras sighs. “I, uh, wanted to surprise you for your birthday on Friday, so...happy early birthday, Grantaire.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re kidding,” Grantaire can’t keep the huge smile off his face. “She’s mine?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enjolras nods sheepishly, watching his boyfriend’s face light up and feeling pleased with himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is this the secret you’ve been hiding the past few days?” Grantaire raises an eyebrow. “You’re a terrible liar. I was worried why you were getting less sleep and not spending as much time with me. I even talked to Courfeyrac about it, Apollo.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enjolras chuckles. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve never had a cat before, and she’s very active, so I’ve been worried about keeping her alive until you could take over.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where did you get her?” Grantaire asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Right, um, remember that night a few months ago when I first told you I love you? How I had an elaborate plan to take you on a romantic walk and then take you somewhere nice for dinner and then tell you how I had romantic feelings for you and ask you to be my boyfriend?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I remember you telling me days later how that was your plan, but in reality we ran through the rain and got stuck in a McDonalds and we ate a gross amount of french fries and then you said ‘I love you’ in the middle of my discussion of which fast food place has the best french fries,” Grantaire answers, walking over to sit in front of Enjolras, their knees touching as he continues to stroke the cat. “What does that have to do with the kitten?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enjolras smiles. “You forgot an important detail of that night. How as we were running through the rain, you stopped because somehow you heard a meow and spotted a terrified cat trying to take shelter from the rain under a picnic table in the park we were in. And even though it made us even more soaked, you stopped and were able to coax the cat closer to you so you could put her in your jacket, and then we walked an extra half mile to the only animal shelter in town you know you can completely trust to take care of her. Well, when you handed her over you mentioned you thought she was pregnant.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grantaire looks down at the kitten in his hands with wide eyes, noticing the familiar silky black fur and the piercing green eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were right. I was able to contact the family that adopted her and they said they would love to give us one of the kittens,” Enjolras finishes softly, noticing how his boyfriend is biting his lip and blinking away tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Enjolras, that is so...” Grantaire is speechless. How could he possibly explain how thoughtful this was? Not only did Enjolras remember that night so well and the cat that they had saved, but he was also able to give him living proof that yes, Grantaire is imperfect and a mess and feels worthless sometimes, but he has done some good and it has made some difference. “This is amazing. Thank you so much. I have no idea how to thank you enough for this.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enjolras smiles softly. “Happy birthday, R,” he pulls Grantaire forward by his shirt to give him a kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grantaire pulls back after a few seconds. “What’s her name?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enjolras looks away. “She doesn’t have an <em>official</em> name, I mean I did give her a nickname so I wouldn’t feel bad about her being nameless for these few days, but she is your cat, I wanted you to name-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s her name?” Grantaire repeats, smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s Liberty,” Enjolras says, glancing at Grantaire to see his reaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unsurprisingly, Grantaire immediately bursts into laughter, and Enjolras blushes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are the most dorky, adorable, thoughtful, amazing boyfriend in the whole wide world,” Grantaire smiles, shaking his head. “And you,” he says, lifting Liberty up to his eye level. “Your name is Liberty, and we will be the best kitten parents in the world.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, don't forget you’re taking her home with you, I can’t have her shredding any more of my papers,” Enjolras warns.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course. I may be a single father for a while, but sooner or later I plan on us moving in together, and she will have a complete family,” Grantaire winks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enjolras can’t hold back his smile as he watches Grantaire put Liberty down and push a ball towards her. He likes the sound of that.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it! I'm on tumblr at lesmiserablol, hit me up with any Enjoltaire or Courferre fanfiction prompts ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>